I Hate You
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Jensen Ackles não aguentava mais. Tudo havia ido por um caminho que ele não gostaria jamais de percorrer, mas talvez fosse obrigado.  Padackles


**I Hate You**

**(ShiryuForever94)**

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: Slash (MxM), PadAckles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Actor's Fic, OneShot, Songfic (Who is it – Michael Jackson)

Advertências: Sofrimento emocional

Classificação: R

Capítulos: OneShot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Jensen Ackles não aguentava mais. Tudo havia ido por um caminho que ele não gostaria jamais de percorrer, mas talvez fosse obrigado.

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Beta reader: A. Padackles.

Dedicatória: Para A. Padackles, porque ela gosta de estórias Padackles.

Letra da música Adaptação de A. Padackles

Avisos: Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que nós, ficwriters, existimos (bom, Jensen sabe e lê wincest, mas deixa quieto). Espero que não façam a menor idéia do tanto que abusamos sexualmente deles. São pessoas reais e não há nenhuma intenção de ofender os atores. Este texto é uma ficção feita por um fã, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade (embora em fanfiction de pessoa real seja bom ter um pouco de bom senso)

PROJECT VERBALIZE

1)I Know You (Sniper Padalecki)

2)I Feed You (ShiryuForever94)

3)I Love You (ShiryuForever94)

4)I Terrify You (ShiryuForever94)

5) I Miss You

6) I Save You (ShiryuForever94)

7) I Leave You (ShiryuForever94)

8) I Knew You

9) I Remember You

10) I Admire You (ShiryuForever94)

11) I Bury You

12) I Breath You

13) I Dominate You (ShiryuForever94)

14) I Hate You (ShiryuForever94)

**I Hate You**

**(ShiryuForever94)**

**Project Verbalize**

**Jensen's POV**

Tudo que eu fiz. Todas as minhas pequenas mentiras e mínimas verdades. Esses anos todos, sempre procurando entender e ser aquele em quem você podia confiar. Tanto tempo me esforçando ao máximo para poder ser a melhor parte da sua vida.

Todas as escolhas e as pequenas e grandes aventuras. Todas as palavras que sufoquei na garganta e algumas que precisei dizer.

Tantas coisas que jamais deveríamos ter feito e todas as outras que demoramos tanto para fazer. E agora o que há para nós dois?

**I gave her money**

**I gave her time**

**I gave her everything**

**Inside one heart could find**

**Eu lhe dei dinheiro**

**Eu lhe dei tempo**

**Eu lhe dei todas as coisas**

**Que dentro de um coração pode se encontrar**

No começo tudo foi uma descoberta e um medo estranho. Tudo que fizemos foi nos apaixonar e tentar lidar com isso. Eu já tinha meus receios de como poderíamos sobreviver em um mundo que era eminentemente para os ditos "normais" e você estava em pânico absoluto.

Nós encontramos um jeito, talvez não o mais honesto, mas era uma solução: viver vidas cheias de segredos, cheias de subterfúgios. Em nome de que pudéssemos ficar juntos fomos tramando cada vez mais e mais fios que ao final talvez apenas nos sufocassem. Só sei que já não tenho mais tanta certeza de que vou aguentar.

**I gave her passion**

**My very soul**

**I gave her promises**

**And secrets so untold**

**Eu lhe dei paixão**

**Toda minha alma**

**Eu lhe fiz promessas**

**E lhe contei segredos que não deveria**

As coisas começaram a ficar mais e mais preocupantes depois que resolvemos nos casar. Não, infelizmente não um com o outro, mas com boas mulheres, ou eu achava que seriam boas pessoas, para podermos ter um pouco de sossego.

Cometi um erro. Julguei que você fosse ter mais força do que efetivamente tem e deixei que ela entrasse mais e mais em nossas vidas. Não estou com ciúmes, nem reclamando, estou sendo realista.

Jamais imaginei que você poderia um dia ser tão submisso aos desejos de sua esposa, pois sempre achei que seu coração era minha morada e meu refúgio.

Talvez apenas eu tenha superestimado minha importância em sua vida. Isso acontece...

**And she promised me forever**

**And a day we'd live as one**

**We made our vows**

**We'd live a life anew**

**E ela me prometeu que viveríamos sempre juntos**

**Juramos que viveríamos uma vida renovada**

Os últimos dois anos foram cheios de vitórias, mas também de grandes sacrifícios. Gravamos sem parar, quase não tivemos sossego e eu subestimei a capacidade de sua "doce" esposa de ser alguém tão presente. Já quase não temos tempo para nós dois e o pouco que resta ela sabe exatamente como manipular e você parece não ter forças para se negar.

Eu não sou de reclamar, não irei me arrastar a seus pés implorando sua atenção, apenas que preciso dizer que não estou feliz e que me parece que você não está cumprindo com sua parte em nosso acordo.

Você não separou nossa vida da vida com "ela" e isso machuca enormemente meu coração. O mesmo coração que eu prometi a você...

**And she promised me in secret**

**That she'd love me for all the time**

**It's a promise so untrue**

**Tell me what will I do**

**E ela me prometeu em segredo**

**Que ela me amaria pela eternidade**

**É uma promessa tão mentirosa**

**Diga-me o que vou fazer**

Planejei muitas coisas, mas não poderia ter previsto que talvez você já não sentisse o que eu sinto por você. Não pensei na possibilidade de um fim para o que tenho trazido na alma desde que o conheci: minha admiração transmutada em amor.

Eu sei que não deve ter sido de propósito e que você apenas está vivendo sua vida e tentando ficar em paz com suas escolhas e montando um bom futuro para sua família que ainda não tem filhos, mas que os terá um dia.

Eu adoraria estar presente para passar por tantas experiências com você e agora já não tenho essa certeza, pois acho que estou perdendo meu espaço e não sou homem de implorar por algo que pensei não precisar sequer pedir: seu amor.

**And it doesn't seem to matter**

**And it doesn't seem right**

**Cause the will has brought no fortune**

**Still I cry alone at night**

**E isso não parece importar**

**E isso não parece certo**

**Porque a vontade não tem trazido sorte**

**Eu ainda choro sozinho a noite**

Tudo poderia ser muito diferente, mas quem sou eu para julgar suas escolhas e suas prioridades? Eu não irei impedir que você vá embora, simplesmente porque jamais iria aprisionar você, meu amor não deve ser uma espécie de castigo, muito pelo contrário, sempre pensei em nosso amor como algum tipo de libertação.

Não tem sido mais tão bom assim, não é mesmo? Vejo-o tensionar os músculos e ficar à espreita de que alguém finalmente descubra tudo.

Subestimei a capacidade de nossas vidas duplas causarem estragos ao seu estado mental e emocional, mesmo porque sempre fui o mais forte de nós dois quanto a isso. Eu pensei que eu valia à pena, mas talvez também tenha cometido mais erros que acertos desde que tudo isso começou.

Estou sendo dramático. Sei que você também sofre bastante, a mesma dor que eu. Perdoe-me se pareço egoísta, mas sofrer por amor não é exatamente agradável.

**Don't you judge of my composure**

**Cause I'm lying to myself**

**And the reason why she left me**

**Did she find someone else**

**Não julgue a minha calma**

**Porque eu estou mentindo para mim mesmo**

**E a razão pela qual ela me deixou**

**Será que ela encontrou alguém**

Estou tão cansado. É sempre difícil, nunca é tranquilo e não parece mais que eu vá conseguir aguentar por nem mais um dia.

Eu pensei que eu era mais forte, eu achava que eu era menos vulnerável, mas esse lado meu, mais frágil, sempre aparece quando estou perto de você. Eu não consigo não ser afetado pela sua presença, pelo seu sorriso ou pelo amor que você sente, ou sentia, por mim.

Já tive tantos ciúmes... De Jake Abel, de Misha Collins, da Alona Tal... Mas nada se compara ao quanto eu penei ao ver você se encantar por aquela mulher. Não é que ela seja má pessoa, apenas não é a pessoa certa para estar conosco.

Sim, porque sempre pensarei em nós dois e não apenas em um de nós. Pena que talvez você já não faça isso.

**(Who is it) It is a friend of mine**

**(Who is it) Is it my brother**

**(Who is it) Somebody hurt my soul now**

**(Who is it) I can't take this stuff no more**

**(Quem será) será que é um amigo meu?**

**(Quem será) será que é meu irmão?**

**(Quem será) Alguém feriu minha alma agora**

**(Quem será) Eu não suporto mais essa história**

Já passamos por experiências demais juntos para eu achar que dessa vez é somente mais uma fase qualquer. Eu respeito suas decisões, mesmo que elas não me sejam agradáveis. É um traço meu saber que nem sempre as coisas são boas ou ruins, apenas são e se rebelar ou ficar furioso absolutamente não ajuda em nada.

Tenho medo de quando meus sentimentos ficam tão claros, pois a distância que separa meu imenso amor por você da decisão de virar-lhe as costas como parceiro amoroso anda muito curta.

Temos grandes amigos em comum, mas também temos muitos problemas em comum. Eu não subestimo as pessoas, mas acho que você tem subestimado meu amor e superestimado minha capacidade de perdoar.

Porque chega a um ponto em que perdoar simplesmente não é mais uma opção.

**I am the damned**

**I am the dead**

**I am the agony inside**

**The dying head**

**Eu sou o amaldiçoado**

**Eu sou o morto**

**Eu sou a agonia dentro de uma**

**Mente morta**

Você já não parece tão interessado em nossos pequenos momentos, nem em nossas histórias antigas. Você já não está comigo tanto quanto poderia e não foi uma escolha que o tivesse forçado a fazer antes.

Eu sempre dei a você toda a liberdade possível apesar do meu conhecido ciúme, simplesmente porque não acredito que prisão tenha algo a ver com amor sincero.

Eu sempre quis lhe oferecer o melhor de mim para que você pudesse perdoar o que há de pior em mim quando minha personalidade mostrasse todos os seus lados. Eu jamais quis esconder que não sou perfeito e que talvez eu apenas tenha esperado demais de nós dois quando não deveria ter esperança alguma.

**This is injustice**

**Isso é injustiça**

**Woe unto thee**

**Da sua parte**

**I pray this punishment**

**Pago esse castigo**

**Would have mercy on me**

**Tenha piedade de mim**

E agora eu o vejo sem tempo algum para nossas conversas longas, para nossos desabafos ou apenas para vermos nossos filmes e ficarmos juntos.

Eu tenho consciência de que não somos dois adolescentes apaixonados, somos homens já bem crescidos e tudo que fazemos tem consequências, mas algumas delas podem por fim ao que nós temos.

Ou tínhamos.

Eu procuro seus olhos que sempre estiveram lá para mim e já não os encontro. Eu procuro seu sorriso e ele parece estranho.

Onde você está, Jared? Para onde você vai quando estamos juntos? Porque você não está mais comigo tanto quanto antes. Estávamos juntos mesmo separados e agora me sinto apartado de você mesmo que esteja ao meu lado.

**And she promised me forever**

**That we'd live our life as one**

**We made our vows**

**We'd live a love so true**

**E ela me prometeu que viveríamos sempre juntos**

**Juramos que viveríamos uma vida verdadeira**

Ia ser bem mais fácil se tudo fosse às claras. Se você não parecesse ignorar nossos atritos e o fato de que algo mudou bastante. Sua confiança em mim parece ter diminuído e isso dói mais que perder seu amor.

Talvez apenas seja hora de eu ir embora e abandonar esse relacionamento que tão somente nos traz problemas e poucas alegrias ultimamente. Eu terei que ser o melhor ator do mundo e começar a agir como sua esposa acha que eu ajo sempre: com maquiavélica inteligência e frio planejamento.

Pensei que você já tivesse aprendido que quem eu sou somente é verdadeiro quando estamos despidos de nossas figuras públicas e estamos apenas nós dois.

Estamos sempre em guarda, sempre vigilantes de nossos comportamentos e por isso talvez alguma mísera vez eu tenha lhe passado a errônea impressão de que você não é luz na minha vida.

E com sua digna esposa lá para afirmar os defeitos e problemas e minimizar as alegrias, talvez tenha sido apenas questão de tempo.

**It seems that she has left me**

**For such reasons unexplained**

**I need to find the truth**

**But see what will I do**

**Parece que ela me deixou**

**Por razões inexplicáveis**

**Eu preciso achar a verdade**

**Mas veja, o que vou fazer?**

Eu já estou cansado. Eu tenho me esforçado muito e não encontro contrapartida em suas atitudes. Eu procuro ser o mais maleável possível, sei que você é um homem casado com aparentemente o verdadeiro amor da sua vida e eu entendo e respeito suas escolhas.

Gostaria que respeitasse e entendesse as minhas quando eu finalmente decidir que não posso mais amar você.

E esse dia está muito perto, pois há limites até mesmo para o quanto eu aguento ser deixado de lado com subterfúgios e mentiras.

Eu hei de perdoar tudo, ou quase tudo, menos mentiras. Afinal de contas, foi graças a elas que todo esse circo de nossos "felizes" casamentos foi instalado.

**And it doesn't seem to matter**

**And it doesn't seem right**

**Cause the will has brought no fortune**

**Still I cry alone at night**

**E isso não parece importar**

**E isso não parece certo**

**Porque a vontade não tem trazido sorte**

**Eu ainda choro sozinho a noite**

Outro dia de gravações e você não está comigo embora esteja bem ao meu lado. Você não sorri, não como antes e já não vejo vibrante alegria ao nos encontrarmos de manhã.

Sei que o trabalho é estafante, mas é o que nós dois escolhemos por profissão e sempre dissemos que é o que amamos fazer e isso sempre foi um dos pilares da minha vida.

A vida que eu queria construir com você jamais será possível, mas a que eu havia construído parecia ser feliz o bastante.

Já não é mais assim, não é mesmo, Jared? Eu sei que não. Você às vezes olha para mim sem sequer uma chama de amizade, que dirá de amor. Eu estou fazendo uma espécie de contagem regressiva para quando você disser que não podemos mais estar juntos, não como amantes cúmplices.

Eu não sou idiota, Jared. Nunca fui. Não quer dizer que saber amenize meu sofrimento.

**Don't you judge of my composure**

**Cause I'm bothered everyday**

**And she didn't leave a letter**

**She just up and ran away**

**Não julgue a minha calma**

**Porque fico chateado todos os dias**

**E ela não deixou nem uma carta**

**Ela apenas se levantou e se foi**

Soaria irônico se eu dissesse que pensei que outro homem conquistaria seu coração? Sempre tive medo que Misha Collins o atingisse mais fundo, vocês são tão parecidos em algumas coisas. No entanto, parece que realmente vou perdê-lo para quem eu deveria perder: para aquela que você escolheu desposar.

O pior de tudo? Eu sei que isso tudo vai custar caro a você no futuro, pois sei reconhecer uma pessoa manipuladora quando encontro uma. Iguais se reconhecem. Eu sei, Jared, eu sempre soube que esse dia chegaria, apenas não pensei que fosse antes de nossos oitenta anos...

Sempre imaginei nós dois juntos por décadas e décadas, mas parece que os céus tinham outros planos e quem sou eu para me opor a algo com que não posso lutar? Eu enfrentaria tudo se você quisesse, mas você não quer.

Só me custa deduzir que o sorriso malicioso e cínico da sua esposa ao me ver por esses dias tinha mais significados que o costumeiro ciúme dela de minha existência.

Nada posso fazer se sou mais bonito e mais cúmplice que ela jamais foi. Ou pelo menos costumava ser. Já não sei se há alguma vantagem a meu favor. Não estou com ânimo para montar scores de vencedores uma vez que já sei que vou perder. E não apenas seu amor, vou perder uma parte de mim mesmo.

A parte que eu achava a melhor de mim.

**(Who is it) It is a friend of mine**

**(Who is it) Is it my brother**

**(Who is it) Somebody hurt my soul now**

**(Who is it) I can't take it cause I'm lonely**

**Não suporto mais pois estou sozinho**

Eu sei o que eu devo fazer e o que eu vou fazer vai me trucidar a alma e a esperança, mas eu sei quando é o melhor a fazer. Eu sempre sei. Malditamente eu conheço os seus olhares e eu consigo vislumbrar a mancha de horror que vai ser o que vou lhe fazer, mas entenda, Jay, é pela minha sobrevivência.

Bato na porta do seu trailer. Eu sei que ela está com você. Eu a vi chegar há cerca de meia hora e você apenas suspirou em minha direção com ar levemente debochado. Você tem me feito esperar em meu trailer para que possamos nos reunir, apenas nós dois. Só que agora, você já não aparece e apenas me manda uma mensagem de texto dizendo que sente muito.

Você sente muito? Você antes sentia muito amor, muita paixão e sentia saudade, inventava motivos para me ver e nós dois nos entendíamos em olhares sinceros.

Eu sinto muito... Também sinto muito.

**(hey, hey, hey... )**

**Don't try to make me alone**

**Não tente me deixar**

**Don't try to make me crazy**

**Não tente me deixar louco**

**I never want this**

**Eu nunca quis isso**

**The tears don't stop**

**As lágrimas não param**

Você abre a porta e me visto com minha melhor couraça e rosto de cretino. Aquele que treinei nos últimos dois dias para mascarar minha verdadeira alma se estilhaçando.

"Só vim dizer que agora chega. Estou cansado. Pra mim já deu tudo que havia a dar este nosso quase relacionamento." Minhas palavras saem baixas, frias e eu não encaro seu olhar de dúvida. Eu não quero encontrar meus olhos nos seus, eu não sou tão bom mentindo...

"Não exagere, Jensen. O que foi agora?"

Você tem leve nota de pavor na voz. Você não está conseguindo me ler agora, não é mesmo Jared? Aquela sintonia toda é fruto de uma coisa simples: amor correspondido. Se eu estou fechado para você, não há como conseguir me interpretar. Eu sei. Eu estou fazendo de propósito.

"Não dizem que o amor é próximo do ódio? Apenas me cansei. Eu não quero mais nada do que temos ou tivemos. Eu não quero você na minha vida, não na vida amorosa. Fui claro o bastante? Pode voltar pra sua esposa, talvez ela queira comemorar. Ainda é cedo, podem conseguir um bom restaurante."

Eu sinto o fel amargo subir na minha garganta e poluir minha visão. Eu sinto tremores querendo se espalhar no meu corpo que sente frio intenso embora a temperatura seja amena.

**(Who is it) It is a friend of mine**

**(Quem sera?) Será um amigo meu?**

**(Who is it) To me I'm bothered**

**(Quem sera) Pra mim, estou chateado**

**(Who is it) Somebody hurt my soul now**

**(Quem sera?) Alguém feriu minha alma agora**

**(Who is it) I can't take it cause I'm lonely**

**Não suporto mais pois estou sozinho**

"Jensen, você enlouqueceu?"

Sua voz agora contém agonia. Finalmente você percebeu? Você sentiu o que eu sinto? Agonia? Foi profundo o bastante esse momento? Cortou como você tem me cortado da sua vida? Agora você consegue entender?

"Não. Apenas cansei. Você não é um prêmio que eu precise disputar. Você é uma pessoa racional que tem suas escolhas. Faz algum tempo que fez algumas delas. Eu faço a minha derradeira, agora. Adeus, Jared. E se serve de consolo, eu odeio você nesse momento. Ainda não sou capaz de sentir indiferença, mas eu sou disciplinado e vou conseguir. Boa tarde."

Não quero ouvir. Eu não quero saber da dor cortando seus orbes verdes, eu não quero ouvir lágrimas que talvez você nem derrame. Eu apenas quero voltar ao meu trailer e me preparar para ir para minha suíte de hotel. Ficar sozinho. Afinal de contas, sozinho é como tenho me sentido nos últimos tempos.

**And it doesn't seem to matter**

**And it doesn't seem right**

**Cause the will has brought no fortune**

**Still I cry alone at night**

**E isso não parece importar**

**E isso não parece certo**

**Porque a vontade não tem trazido sorte**

**Eu ainda choro sozinho a noite**

"Jensen!"

"Eu odeio você, Padalecki. Viva com isso."

Eu fujo. Eu ando depressa e eu sei que minhas lágrimas pingam no chão enquanto me apresso para a segurança de meu trailer. Eu sei que não vou conseguir dormir, nem terei sucesso algum em ir para casa. Não agora. Eu não quero ver o mundo lá fora. Eu só quero a quietude e silêncio de algum lugar em que eu possa me esconder dele.

Esconder-me dele...

Não é verdade. Eu preciso me esconder sim, mas não dele. Preciso me ocultar de mim mesmo. Eu e Jared. Ele e eu. Sempre fomos nós dois. Precisarei aprender a estar sozinho.

Se bem que, estar sozinho é o que eu tenho feito… Posso ouvir as passadas dele atrás de mim e preciso sair daqui. Vejo um carro da produção e corro para lá, entro rapidamente e digo que arranquem, que tenho uma emergência.

Estou fugindo. Eu apenas vou embora. Apenas isso.

**Don't you judge of my composure**

**Cause I'm bothered everyday**

**And she didn't leave a letter**

**She just up and ran away**

**Não julgue a minha calma**

**Porque fico chateado todos os dias**

**E ela não deixou nem uma carta**

**Ela apenas se levantou e se foi**

Ouço os gritos de Jared fora do carro. Ele me pede que volte e que podemos conversar. Não, Jay, não podemos. Você deixou essa fase de conversas para trás quando escolheu me deixar de lado.

Eu posso ser muita coisa, mas estúpido eu não sou e tenho amor próprio. Preciso ser honesto comigo mesmo. Dizer que odeio você exigiu minhas melhores qualidades de ator. Espero ter sido convincente, pois eu precisarei repetir...

Eu odeio o quanto eu ainda amo você...

Seco as lágrimas com um lenço e noto o rosto preocupado do motorista. Peço a ele que me leve ao meu hotel e digo em minha defesa que as cenas de hoje foram difíceis. Ele sorri tentando parecer compreensivo.

Espero que todo mundo seja compreensivo, pois eu não compreendo a mim mesmo neste momento. Afastar-me de quem amo. Mas... O que mais eu podia fazer?

**And it doesn't seem to matter**

**And it doesn't seem right**

**Cause the will has brought no fortune**

**Still I cry alone at night**

**E isso não parece importar**

**E isso não parece certo**

**Porque a vontade não tem trazido sorte**

**Eu ainda choro sozinho a noite**


End file.
